


One Day

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Regret, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Hannibal decides to walk away from Will and the events at the house at the ending of Season 3





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in about fifteen minutes after having this stuck in my head for about three months or so.
> 
> I regret nothing...

Hannibal stood there in the cold, harsh light at dawn thinking about Will and everything that had transpired so far. He wished that things had turned out differently, but fate had decided that it wouldn’t be so. Glancing back at the house, for a moment a sense of sadness and regret fluttered across his mind. Hannibal knew that Will would be safer without him and that left an emptiness in his heart. Without him to cloud up Will’s mind, that which was Will Graham would survive and thrive. Without Will, he would become a shell of his former self. To him, that would be acceptable. 

Walking down the path that led to the driveway, he thought of where he might go. Paris? Madrid? There were several places that would be safe for him, where even Jack Crawford couldn’t find him. Even his beloved Will would never find him again, and for an even briefer moment, a sense of sadness swept over him. But he was determined to leave and allow Will to live again and thrive again. One day he may return, to his beloved mongoose and allow him to see what could have been.

One day….

But not today…


End file.
